Doctor Detroit
| runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $8 million | gross = $10,375,893 }}Doctor Detroit is a 1983 American comedy film directed by Michael Pressman with writing by Bruce Jay Friedman, Carl Gottlieb, and Robert Boris. The film stars Dan Aykroyd, Howard Hesseman, Lynn Whitfield, Fran Drescher, and Donna Dixon, with a special appearance by James Brown. James Brown performed the theme song "Get Up Offa That Thing/Dr. Detroit". Devo performed "Theme from Doctor Detroit" and "Luv-Luv" and released an EP, including "Theme from Doctor Detroit", "Luv-Luv", and a remix of the theme song. Devo also produced a music video from the theme song incorporating footage from the film. Plot Introverted geek Clifford Skridlow (Dan Aykroyd) is a professor of comparative literature at the financially strapped (fictional) Monroe College in Chicago. Smooth Walker (Howard Hesseman), a pimp, owes $80,000 to "Mom" (Kate Murtagh), a gruff Chicago mob boss. Attempting to weasel out of his debt, Smooth invents a fictitious mobster, the flamboyant "Doctor Detroit", a ruthless chiropractor who allegedly is overrunning Smooth's turf. Clifford meets Smooth and his girls Monica (Donna Dixon), Jasmine (Lydia Lei), Karen (Fran Drescher), and Thelma (Lynn Whitfield), and has the best night of his life partying with them. The next morning, during a faculty meeting, Clifford learns about their troubles with Mom, that Smooth has skipped town, and that according to Smooth, they are now Clifford's girls. Clifford agrees to assume the persona of Doctor Detroit in an effort to help them out of the jam they are in. Meanwhile, the Monroe College awaits the anticipated corporate endowment from Rousehorn Consolidated Industries, that will be presented by its CEO, Harmon Rousehorn (Andrew Duggan), and will allow the college to remain open. While Clifford is teaching classes, grading papers, catering a faculty party and assisting in hosting the visiting CEO, his Doctor Detroit alter ego has to find a way to get Thelma out of a solicitation charge; hold Mom at bay; and appear at the Players Ball to be proclaimed the new King of the Pimps while simultaneously appearing at Monroe College's annual Alumni Dinner. When Mom shows up at the Players Ball, she figures out that Doctor Detroit and Professor Skridlow are one and the same, and duels him with sword-length kebab skewers in front of the assembled academics. Following the defeat of Mom, the two functions combine into one joyous, spectacular party, as the ultimate fates of the characters are learned. Cast * Dan Aykroyd as Clifford Skridlow/Doctor Detroit * Howard Hesseman as Smooth Walker * Fran Drescher as Karen Blittstein * Donna Dixon as Monica McNeil * Lydia Lei as Jasmine Wu * T. K. Carter as Diavolo Washington * Lynn Whitfield as Thelma Cleland * Kate Murtagh as Mom * George Furth as Arthur Skridlow * Nan Martin as Margaret Skridlow * Peter Aykroyd as Mr. Frankman * Glenne Headly as Miss Debbylike * Robert Cornthwaite as Professor Blount * Parley Baer as Judge Robert E. Lee Davis-Jackson * John Kapelos as Rush Street Dude * James Brown as Bandleader (himself) * Steven Williams as Junior Sweet * Andrew Duggan as Harmon Rausehorn * Blackie Dammett as Eddie Four Eyes * Cacey Kustosz as The Streaker Filming The film was shot on location in Chicago during the summer of 1982. Soundtrack | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} class=album|id=r112339|pure_url=yes}} link }} A soundtrack album for the film was released on the labels Backstreet, MCA, and WEA. Track listing | extra1 = Devo | length1 = 3:10 | title2 = Hold Him | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:22 | title3 = King of Soul | writer3 = Newborn | extra3 = James Brown | length3 = 2:40 | title4 = Yo Skridlow | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:40 | title5 = Working Girls | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:48 }} | extra7 = Devo | length7 = 3:36 | title8 = You Are the One | writer8 = | extra8 = Pattie Brooks | length8 = 4:05 | title9 = Get It on and Have a Party | writer9 = | extra9 = Pattie Brooks | length9 = 6:09 }} Reaction and sequel The film received negative reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 33% of six critics have given the film a positive review.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/doctor_detroit Writing in the Chicago Tribune, critic Gene Siskel gave the film two and a half stars and called it "a mess, but a genial mess." In her autobiography, Enter Whining, Fran Drescher commented that this film was expected to be a major hit for the summer of 1983, but that it fell short of that expectation; by the time the film ended its run in theaters, it had only managed to make US$10.8 million, on a budget of US$8 million. The end titles promised the release of Doctor Detroit II: The Wrath of Mom, meant as a gag based on Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, released eleven months previously. Aykroyd was said to have been writing the script; however, the project never went into production due to the poor box office results of the original. See also * List of American films of 1983 References External links * * * * Category:1983 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American independent films Category:Backstreet Records albums Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Lalo Schifrin Category:Films about prostitution Category:Films directed by Michael Pressman Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Screenplays by Bruce Jay Friedman Category:Screenplays by Carl Gottlieb Category:Universal Pictures films